


A Glance to a Sketch

by asoulofstars



Series: Inspiration [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Artist!Jaime, F/M, Modern AU, Writer!Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While sitting in the park, a girl with fiery red hair and incredible blue eyes catches the eye of sketch artist Jaime Lannister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glance to a Sketch

She started off as just another visitor to the park. He noticed her the first day she came, but he did not think much of her. She was pretty, with her long red hair that looked like fire floating through the air. He noticed her eyes, too. They were as blue as a sapphire, and they glinted in the sun like waves on a lake. Those eyes were what captured his attention fully. There was a story in those eyes, and that gave him something to draw.   
He did not realize when he started sketching her. It had been a week since she started coming to the park. She would sit on the edge of the fountain, and she would write. Every so often, her pen would pause from its scratching against the red leather journal, and her nose would scrunch up, creasing the normally smooth alabaster skin. He grinned to himself as his charcoal started brushing the paper in his lap, and soon enough, he had recreated the young woman in black and white. Her pen was in her mouth, and her full lips just barely encased the end farthest from the tip. Her nose held that small crease, and her eyebrows, a softer red than her hair, were furrowed. Her slender fingers wrapped around the pen, and her perfectly manicured nails rested on the object. Her eyes had a far off look, and he knew she was deep in thought.   
He wondered what she was writing about. Was she just jotting down her thoughts? Trying to write a novel? If it was the latter, then this was clearly the place for creative personalities. That thought made him smile. Perhaps this place would hold some good for the both of them.


End file.
